Transformers Galaxy Force: Thunder Storm
Thunder Storm is an expansive fanmade storyline that takes place two years after the events in Transformers Galaxy Force. It includes several subplots and story arcs, and currently runs 19 parts or "episodes". The story can be found on the FanFiction websitehttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/3476157/1/Transformers_Galaxy_Force_Thunder_Storm. Basic Summary Subplots Like many tv series, Thunder Storm has a few subplots that help move along the main storyline, adding depth to the universe it is set in. While they don't have actual titles, and often intersect, they can be described separately. Fate of Thundercracker Override's Redemption (It should be noted that Nitro Convoy was recast as a female named Override in the US. While Nitro Convoy was kept in Thunder Storm, Override was introduced as his twin sister and a bounty hunter.) Emission, the Xian Terraformer Crew of the Flying Dutchman Galaxy Convoy's and Tsunami's Courtship Nemesis Convoy's Campaign The Red Rust Plague The Birth of Blaze Rumble Trial of Galaxy Convoy Species Humans Native to Earth, Humans are the second species encountered by Transformers. While there are few similarities between the two species, they have developed a symbiotic relationship of sorts due to how well the differences in their societies allow both societies to mesh with little trouble. Transformers Transformers gained intergalactic travel long before Humans invented the wheel. Because of that, there are various sub-races of Transformers. While their collective ancestral homeworld is Seibertron, early exploration has caused many different sub-cultures to rise on other worlds, including Speedia, Aquifa, Volgia, Animatros, Animatros II, Earth, Armstrong, and Gigalonia. Only three sub-species are given particular designations due to their extreme physical differences: #Microns #Micromasters #Titans Their collective name of Transformer is not to be confused with their unique technology which is also given the term of Transformer. In the latter case, the term is used to designate automated machines that have been modeled to shift between two or more separate forms in order to complete needed tasks, such as the road repair machines on Speedia. Xians Xians were encountered early in Transformer history, but there is little record about them. Though Xians seem to be a sub-race of Transformers, they are actually older than Transformers (though what they looked like before remains unknown, even to them). Their appearance nowadays was likely caused by a reaction to Planet Force. When their ancestors attacked the colony world of Gigalonia, they attempted to replicate Planet Force, only to destroy their homeworld in the process. The survivors eventually passed by Seibertron at one time or another, though they didn't stay for long. The majority of the survivors gathered under their initial leader during the war against Gigalonia, who now called himself the Fallen, taking the sins of his race upon his own shoulders. They retreated to the core of the galaxy, creating a few colonies and setting up a barrier that prevents Warp Travel anywhere near them. Eventually, the Fallen would finally find his successor and pass on, and the barriers would dissipate. Terraformers Theoretical cross-breeds between Transformers and Humans, Terraformers can possess both forms and switch between them at will. Because they can only be created by a reaction to Planet Force or if both parents are Terraformers, Terraformers are a rare and powerful breed. There are only five known Terraformers in the galaxy, and only one of them is a 'true born' Terraformer. The term 'Terraformer' is a combination of the terms 'Terrian' (or Earthling) and 'Transformer', signifying their dual physical nature. List of Terraformers: *Coby Rumble/Rodimus Convoy *Lori Simmons Rumble/Storm Gunner *Emily Shan/Emission *Daniel Simmons/Dark Ligerjack (Reincarnation) *Blaze Rumble/Datablaze Factions Cybertrons Destrons Galactic Alliance X2 Federation Human Liberation Episode List The Arctic Prisons Coby and Lori go with their friends to study the old prison located in the Arctic to learn more about the history of Earth-native Transformers. Unfortunately, more than an empty prison waits beneath the ice. Chromia has returned, more powerful then ever, and determined to kill both Humans slowly and painfully. Warrior of Justice, Rodimus Convoy The Dark Side of Speedia Target! Blacklight City The Valiant Die But Once Speed of Darkness, Black Nitro Convoy The Truth Will Set You Free Learning to be Human Vacation Equals Stress To Kill is the Hardest Looking for Love...In All the Wrong Places Queen of the Winds, Storm Gunner The Shadow Within, Nemesis Convoy Elementary Combination, Storm Convoy The Future Heals the Past Alliances and Betrayals Injustice is Served Into Space as Fugitives A Glimmer of Hope Tales from Planet X Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:GF: Thunder Storm